


This is the day

by Terror_and_Dreams



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: oneshot I guess, poem, this just kinda popped into my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terror_and_Dreams/pseuds/Terror_and_Dreams
Summary: This popped into my head and I really like writing poems sO-*cough* I actually like writing poems so much that I entered one into a contest when I was in 6th grade and I was one of the people who won. It's was to get a line from our poem into a play, the line from mine was "The only thing that comes from this is death and every sin. But we are the answer". It was a poem about war *cough*I hope y'all like it





	This is the day

**Author's Note:**

> 50% of the reason this is so edgy is because I was listening to She Wants Revenge while I was writing this.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Title: This is the day - The The

An early fall day

The sky a pleasant yellow

The trees bare or with dieing leaves

Of orange, purple, and gold

 

A kind mother with hair like sunflowers

A small boy with hair like a blue jay's feathers

A rabid dog hiding amongst the shadows

 

In a flash

The boy with hair like a blue-jay's feathers has a face bleeding a crimson red

The mother with hair like sunflowers lays lifeless in the boy's arms

The dog covered in both of their blood

 

~🐕~

 

_Well you didn't wake up this morning_

_Cause you didn't go to bed_

_You were watching the whites of your eyes turn red_

_The calendar on your wall is ticking the days off_

_You've been reading some old letters_

_You smile, and think how much you've changed_

_All the money in the world couldn't buy back those days_

 

_You pull back the curtains, and the sun burns into your eyes_

_You watch a plane fly across the clear blue sky_

_This is the day you're life will surely change_

_This is the day when things fall into place_

 

_You could've done anything, if you wanted_

_And all your friends and family think that you're lucky_

_But the side of you they'll never see_

_Is when you're left alone with the memories that hold your life together like glue_

 

_You pull back the curtains, and the sun burns into your eyes_

_You watch a plane fly across the clear blue sky_

_This is the day your life will surely change_

_This is the day when things fall into place_

 

_This is the day your life will surely change_

_This is the day your life will surely change_

_This is the day your life will surely change_


End file.
